Golf is a game in which a player, using many types of clubs, hits a ball into each hole on a golf course in the lowest possible number of strokes. Golf club head manufacturers and designers seek to improve certain performance characteristics such as forgiveness, playability, feel, and sound. In addition, the durability of the golf club head must be maintained while the performance characteristics are enhanced.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) regulations constrain golf club head shapes, sizes, and moments of inertia. Due to theses constraints, golf club manufacturers and designers struggle to produce a club having maximum size and moment of inertia characteristics while maintaining all other golf club head characteristics, such as weight and sufficient durability.